Hell hath no fury
by Linuial
Summary: Harry and co. have to band together to defeat an ancient evil. There may be some unforseen consequences, and not everyone will be happy with the choice of the company. I suck at summaries, just read!


Disclaimer. (Okay, so don't mob me then) You didn't think I was genius enough to invent those people did you? No I guess not (I'm hurt now!) they're the fabulous J.K.Rowling's but all the others are mine so there! Nyah nyah!  
  
Draco doesn't come in until later, but there will be a lot of him in this fic ;) *hugs pet Draco* If I get enough reviews (yes, I'm a review hound) this could become an epic fic - I've got it all planned out… now play nice!   
  
Harry woke up. It was Saturday at about 1:00 am, the same as any other Saturday except for one reason; today was his fifteenth birthday. Harry never really looked forwards to his birthday - He was living with his uncle, Vernon Dursley who never paid attention to Harry himself, let alone his birthdays. Harry had never been given many presents for his birthday - the world record for that had to go to his spoilt cousin Dudley. Every year Dudley got at least 36 presents, not counting the ones not from his parents. Most of them were broken by the end of the evening. Harry on the other hand had to celebrate his birthday in secret, receiving his presents under the cover of darkness by owl.  
  
Harry put down his essay on the founding of Hogwarts. He looked over to his bedside table where some of his presents from last year lay. The sneakoscope lay silent on the table, his broomstick servicing kit next to it.  
  
Suddenly his train of thought was derailed as there was a crash from the window - Pigwidgeon had smashed through it.  
  
"Haven't quite got the hang of riding the thermals yet, eh Pig?" Harry laughed, picking up the fluttering owl. There was a loud bang from Uncle Vernon's bedroom and Harry quickly stopped laughing. They waited in silence but there were no more noises.  
  
"You are going to get me into so much trouble when they see this you know!" but Harry couldn't stay mad at the poor creature, as it was giving him a cute look of distress at being chided. "Aaah you just gotta love a ball of fluff," Harry sighed. He finally took the chance to look at what Pigwidgeon was carrying - he was just carrying a letter. Harry was actually very disappointed at the lack of presents from his friends – normally they would have arrived by now - but didn't want to show it. He felt guilty for expecting a large present from Ron, after all he and his family weren't that well off. He opened the letter and, as he pulled out Ron's letter, something small and silver fell unnoticed to the floor. All that the letter said was:  
  
Go To The Window  
  
Harry slowly put down the letter and walked to the window. There, hanging in mid air, was Ron and Hermione sitting on top of Ron's old Cleansweep 7, wearing identical grins. They waved at him, but their faces rapidly changed to looks of alarm, as the broomstick seemed to give out on them, producing a loud "Phut" and tumbling to the floor.  
  
Harry looked down to see Ron and Hermione lying sprawled on the floor, arms and legs in a large tangle looking like one of Hagrid's hideous inventions. He scrambled quickly into Aunt Marge's fluffy slippers (Author's note: I don't know how they got into his bedroom - draw your own conclusions) and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, worried.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," they said, leaping apart.  
  
"What're you doing here?" whispered Harry. "My uncle'll kill me if he catches me out here!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as she noticed the fluffy slippers on his feet, but Ron seemed oblivious.  
  
"Nah. You're gonna be coming with us anyway," Ron grinned. "Guess what." There was a long pause.  
  
"What?" asked Harry at long last.  
  
"Aww, you're no fun! You're supposed to guess!"  
  
"Ron! Just tell him already!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Keep your shirt on! But if you wanted to take it off... I'm sure Harry won't mind..." Ron winked, and Hermione slapped his arm.  
  
"Ron! You're just a dirty old man underneath all those freckles!" But despite her harsh tone she couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
Even Harry had to admit that she had grown up in the recent months. Gone was the puppy fat of youth, and her hair had somewhat calmed. He smiled, remembering how she had reduced her teeth in their fourth year after a nasty fight with Malfoy in which they had grown to twice their length. But no matter how much Harry had noticed it, Ron had almost certainly noticed more. Harry smiled in fondness at his old friend. He knew very well that Ron liked Hermione, and she him, but Ron was too stubborn to admit it to himself. It was all Harry could do to watch on and let their relationship run its own course. He looked up to see both parties giggling to themselves.  
  
"Umm... hello? Guys? Birthday boy here..."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. Anyway... Guess what we've managed to get!"  
  
"Don't start that again!" Hermione scolded, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Tickets to see Lethifold! Live!" When this didn't get a reaction from Harry he continued. "Y'know that really cool band, with the really cute blonde that sings lead!" When even this evoked no reaction from Harry's blank face Ron tried to sing some of their lyrics. "Six feet under, and I'm still counting..."  
  
Hermione grimaced and shot him a look that said 'Actually they're good, ignore Ron'  
  
"I wanted to get Celestine Warbeck, but Ron thought you'd prefer Lethifold... They're really good actually, and I heard at their last concert they managed to transport the whole audience to the Sahara desert and back just so they could sing in the noon sun!" Hermione at least looked excited at the prospect of seeing them, and that was good enough for Harry.  
  
"Hey where did Ron go?" Harry asked, noticing the absence of his friend. Just then his question was answered as he heard a large explosion behind him. He spun around to see what had happened to see Ron who was sitting in a pile of goo that looked like it could once have been a cake and sucking his burnt fingers.  
  
"I'll kill them I will, putting filibuster fireworks on the cake instead of candles!" Ron looked like he was going to explode with rage but Harry was too busy rolling around on the floor in hysterics to notice. He didn't need to ask who had put the fireworks there - this had all the signs of the Weasley twins.  
  
"Just because I wouldn't let them come, they had to ruin it for everyone else"  
  
"Well I don't mind," said Harry "It's certainly livened up this birthday  
  
"HARRY!" They felt the shout rather than heard it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Uncle Vernon was standing at the door, his face as red as if it was going to explode.  
  
Ron went pale and said "Sorry Mr Dursley, we were just giving Harry his presents and..." his voice tailed off under the withering stare that Uncle Vernon was giving him.  
  
"How dare you even think about coming around here - you and your sort!! I think you "Wizards" have no business around here! We don't appreciate you lollygaggers hanging around here, decreasing our housing value!" Uncle Vernon spluttered - not even able to talk properly he was so enraged.  
  
"What sort!?!" Hermione practically exploded. Harry had almost never seen her this mad. She rarely got angry, but when she did Harry had to admit she was formidable. "How dare you speak to anyone like that, let alone a boy who may be half you age, but already has twice the intelligence you'll ever have! And I think Harry can decide for himself which "Sort" to hang around with! Harry may be afraid of you, but I certainly am not! I think we'll be taking Harry's stuff then we'll be on our way." She stood there, glaring at Uncle Vernon, daring him to contradict her. It was a while before he noticed that he was being intimidated by a fifteen-year-old girl.  
  
"Who do you think you are! Talking to me like that!" He shot a look at Harry, who was trying to get back into the house to get his things. "And where do you think you are going? You will be going nowhere!" He folded his arms over his chest, and Harry thought he looked just like the giant statues outside Gringotts.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you are going to stop him?" This was the first time Hermione had met Mr Dursley, and it was obvious she had taken an exception to him. "Well we'll just have to tell Sirius about this then won't we?" She had said the magic words and watched emotionless as all the colour drained from Uncle Vernon's face. His face looked ashen, but then a flash of something crossed across it - a way to salvage the situation.  
  
"You ungrateful little brat, we take you in and care for you like we do Dudley, and this is how you repay us!!! Get out now because if you don't, magic or no magic, you will be very sorry" Harry stared at him. Did he hear that correctly? "Didn't you hear what I just said boy? Take your things and go!"  
  
"Fine. You'll get no argument from me" he made a motion to go back into the house but a large hand grabbed his shirt collar from behind.  
  
"Oh no you don't. We'll send them to you."  
  
Hermione bristled. "He'll take whatever he wants. They are his property after all. Go on Harry." She fixed Vernon Dursley with a stare that would have caused a cobra to back down.  
  
Harry ran to the house and quickly shoved his things into a bag. He made sure the window was jammed open by putting a rubber in the hinges so that is he had forgotten anything he could come back.  
  
He made sure all his important things were in the bag. Invisibility cloak? Check. Books, parchment and quills? Check. Clothes? (Wizarding and muggle) Check. Anything else he'd have to leave. If he didn't get back downstairs he could tell the situation was going to get even uglier. He grabbed his firebolt and Hedwig's cage and ran back down the stairs.  
  
The scene he was greeted with when he got outside was interesting to say the least. Hermione was glaring, Uncle Vernon was trying to look like this had been his idea all along and failing miserably, and Ron was trying to stifle hysteric laughter behind his hand.  
  
Hermione climbed behind Harry on his firebolt and tried to look lady-like as she balanced his bags on his lap. "Ready Ron?" she asked.  
  
He gave her the thumbs-up, and they were away, soaring upwards and away from the prison that had been the Dursley's.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, back in Harry's room, a small, silver object began to glow, lighting the room with an unearthly glow as certain things were set in to motion. The light grew in intensity before it abruptly vanished, leaving the room exactly as it had been before. 


End file.
